


Period fic

by greenJeanKirstein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is their saviour, F/F, F/M, Hange too, Periods, Tiny bit of spoilers. Sort of., Well his titan blood is, all the ladies have periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When joining the Survey Corps, the cadets soon learned, that there were many types of blood; the blood from titans, the blood from fallen comrades, your  own blood which was more or less like a reward for living and then there was the period blood, the horror only girls knew, but what affected the whole group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period fic

When joining the Survey Corps, the cadets soon learned, that there were many types of blood; the blood from titans, the blood from fallen comrades, your own blood which was more or less like a reward for living and then there was the period blood, the horror only girls knew, but what affected the whole group.

 

At first periods weren’t a problem- the girls trained too much and ate too little to gain enough fat tissue for the periods to even start. Still, after graduating when all the horrible trainings were turned into scouting and they started getting more food, all the teenage girls started hitting their periods.

 

The first girl to get her first period was Christa. It was in the middle of a day killing titans and when Christa had landed, everyone came rushing to her, asking her if she was okay and telling her she was bleeding. A lot of crying and medical check up later, Hanji assured everyone Christa was okay, but she would be bleeding from her lady parts for at least four more days.

 

One by one, all the girls of Corporal Levi’s new squad got their periods and if it made the girls frustrated and upset, Levi was the most angry about it. After all, one more girl on her periods meant one less soldier out in the air.

 

“Hanji,” Levi glared at the scientist who was running some new tests on the titans they had captured. “I need you to figure something out and soon because I can’t defend everyone when almost half of my squad is laying in bed and bleeding without anyone having to hurt them.”

 

Hanji just wrote something else down and nodded then. “I’ll see what I can do. Hey, can you see what happens if you cut Bean across the face?”

Although Levi sighed loudly, he did what Hanji had asked and Hanji’s eyes widened when the blood evaporated right away. “Levi, I think you just figured it out.”

 

Three days later when Ymir went to see Hanji about her ‘red problem’, Hanji gave Ymir a little vial of Titan blood ze had managed to seal into a liquid state. Although Ymir gave Hanji a freaked out grimasse, she poured the blood into her pants, then shivered when the wetness in her pants simply evaporated.

 

“It worked!” Hanji cheered and rushed off to produce more little vials of Titan blood.

 

But, as it came out, Titan blood only helped when your panties were already soiled and you couldn’t transport it because the vials broke easily and Titan blood evaporated easily too. Again the girls were faced with terrible pains and uncomfortableness as soon as they left the headquarters.

 

The next helping comment came from Eren a month later when Mikasa was having cramps and whining like a baby who has a tummy ache. Mikasa was on the bed, whining and Armin and Eren were both trying to cheer her up.

 

“I can give you a massage. That should help, right?” Armin offered, gently rubbing Mikasa’s stomach to lessen the pain. Eren, of course, offered to slay a titan and pour their blood onto Mikasa.

 

“Shut up, Eren!” Mikasa groaned, turning away from him, pulling her legs closer to herself to make the pain stop. “Try bleeding every month too! You’d cry!”

 

That made Eren shut up, but he got a great idea. Going to Hanji, he asked zer to take some blood from him when he was a titan and to give it to Mikasa. Eren bit his thumb and ten minutes later he was wobbling back to Mikasa with two vials of his blood.

 

“Here, I bled for you.” Eren mumbled, giving Mikasa the vials and although Mikasa was disgusted by it, she drank the blood. Soon enough, the cramping lessened and the blood evaporated too. As Mikasa had drank the blood, as long as it was in her system, every drop of blood that leaked out left her body in a gentle stroke of steam.

 

 

From that point on, Eren was made to shift into a titan almost every week and his blood was harvested for the greater good. Eren became hugely popular with the ladies and even Levi(who was definitely not a woman) gave him more encouraging and praising nods.

 

Mikasa didn’t have any more cramps, Christa didn’t cry every time she was on her periods and someone hurt her feelings, Sasha didn’t eat for three people and Ymir didn’t double over in pain whenever she moved. Even Hanji, who didn’t turn into a whole different creature when ze bled was more happier and didn’t make ridiculous excuses during zer time of the month.

 

The only one not happy with the deal was Eren. He was getting more and more tired with every draining and he felt dizzy for at least a day after the needles had left his body. Sasha was the only one who noticed how Eren ate more and more meat to generate more blood quicker and as a thank you, she started to slide her meat to Eren’s plate, not saying anything to Eren who was watching her with a surprised look.

 

From that day on, every time Sasha was on her periods, she gave Eren her meat and Eren willingly gave her his blood.

 

Three months later when they were on an expedition to Wall Maria, Sasha got her period for the month. It was impossible to collect Eren’s blood at that time, because his titan form had to be strong and fight off any nearing titans. Still, Sasha didn’t complain and didn’t even request any aid. She just ate more than usually and changed her underwear a bit more often.

 

“Hey, Sasha, how’s it that you’re not doubling over in pain during our fights?” Ymir asked when they were taking a bath in a pond with all the females. “I mean, you don’t even whine.”

 

Sasha just shrugged and smiled. “Titan blood isn’t the only thing that helps, you know.” She continued washing herself like nothing was wrong as Ymir widened her eyes and brought a hand to her lips, blushing crazily. She could really use that information for the greater good.

 

“Hey, Sasha, I don’t need your meat today.” Eren smiled to Sasha when she sat next to him and slid a piece of meat to his tray. Taking it back, she looked at him. “What? Why?”

 

Eren shrugged. “Well, Mikasa’s not bleeding anymore and Ymir and Christa have figured out how to stop the blood from ruining their clothes. Do you have any idea on how they did it?”

 

Sasha smiled, shaking her head as she leaned closer, saying nothing. Of course she knew, but she wasn’t going to tell Eren that. Nah, it was their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most awkward things I've ever written. I'm sorry. Also the title is silly because I had no idea what else to name it as.


End file.
